1. Field of the Disclosed Embodiments
The disclosed embodiments relate to cosmetic products, including pressed cosmetic powder cakes and corresponding containers and embodiments of a cosmetic case in which the corresponding container is inserted into.
2. Background of the Disclosure
A variety of cosmetic products including pressed powder cakes and the like are known in the art. The present disclosure provides devices and methods that advance over the current state of the art.